Una noche
by Miku 3
Summary: Bueno este es un oneshot algo diferente a lo que vengo haciendo, trata de Miku Hatsune y un extraño sueño que tuvo, tiene algo de suspenso pero si son buenos lectores podrán entender el final, en fin, espero que les guste, si tienen dudas no olviden dejar sus reviews.
Buenooo mis queridísimos y sexys lectores/as, aquí les dejo un oneshot, si, si, ya se, debo continuar "el restaurante de las casualidades" pero es que se me ocurrió la idea de este oneshot y no podía esperar para mostrárselos así que se los dejo por aquí.

Pd: El próximo cap. de mi historia está en proceso, ya casi lo termino ñ.ñ ¡babay!

Una noche…

*narra Miku*

Era una noche oscura de verano, fría aunque no tanto, eran las 11:50 pm y yo me encontraba allí, miraba a mi alrededor y sólo podía observar árboles, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en el medio de un bosque perdida, se estarán preguntando cómo llegué ahí, pues la verdad, no lo sé, desperté allí sin saber nada, comencé a caminar sin rumbo, en busca de algo, una salida o algún camino que me ayudará a regresar a la ciudad, cuando de repente alguien apareció, era una silueta negra masculina, se paró en frente de mí, a algunos pasos de distancia, ambos nos miramos, intente descifrar quién era, pero no hubo caso, estaba vestido de negro y su rostro no se veía, además la noche no ayudaba mucho, en fin, esta persona me dejo algo en el suelo, cuando levante ese objeto me quede asombrada, así que le pregunte "¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde sacaste esto?".

Esa persona sin decir nada, empezó a correr, yo buscaba respuestas así que comencé a perseguirlo, corría muy rápido, era inalcanzable, pero no me rendía, aun así quería respuestas, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, ese objeto que me dio es muy valioso para mí y quiero saber cómo lo consiguió, sólo una persona sería capaz de tener eso y es la misma que me lo entrego… mi padre.

Lo veía imposible, porque el falleció cuando yo tenía 14 años… Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

*Miku pov*

Un día en la escuela…

-Miku-chan ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro Rin dame unos segundos que termino y te ayudo con la tarea.

'toc, toc'

maestra contesta al llamado de la puerta.

-Disculpe maestra, pero necesito que la señorita Hatsune me acompañe-. Era la secretaria del director.

-Claro, llévela-. Responde sonriente la maestra.

-Hatsune por favor guarda tus cosas y ven con la mochila.

Yo sólo obedecí, tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, no entendía para que me llamaban, así que sólo guarde mis cosas y me fui con la secretaría, cuando llegamos a la preceptoria, estaban todos los preceptores y mi madre ¿Qué hacia allí mi madre?, en ese momento comencé a preocuparme.

-Miku, hija vine a retirarte-. Decía Miki con un tono apenado.

-Pero ¿Por qué mamá? Yo estoy bien, no me duele nada.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que decirte algo, vamos a casa.

En ese momento observe a todos los preceptores y me miraban apenados, me decían que no me preocupara porque todo estaría bien, pero yo no entendía lo que ocurría sólo quería que alguien me explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Camino a casa mi madre estuvo callada en todo el camino, una vez en nuestro hogar me conto.

-Miku, hija, llamarón del hospital, tu padre...- Miku interrumpe a su madre.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi padre?-. Miki responde.- El falleció hija, lo siento.

En ese momento un sudor frio se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, no podía creerlo, él estaba tan bien, hace apenas 3 semanas me despedí de él, está en otra ciudad pero estaba bien ¿Por qué de repente murió? ¿Qué fue lo qué paso?, sólo buscaba respuestas sin obtener nada.

-Hija, tu padre siempre le tuvo miedo a los médicos por ese motivo el jamás iba al hospital, además fumaba mucho y le hacía muy mal, los médicos me informaron que estaba viviendo con un pulmón debido al cigarrillo, lo siento, pero no pudimos hacer nada-. Miki apenada intentaba calmar a Miku.- No estés mal mi niña, todo estará bien.

*fin de pov*

'Aún seguía corriendo'

Ash… No puedo olvidar eso, mi padre murió hace 3 años ¿Cómo es posible que este sujeto tenga ese obsequio que me dio mi papá?... No lo comprendo.

Rayos, ya estoy por alcanzarlo, sólo un poco más.

-¡Te tengo!-. Se tira encima del sujeto así haciéndolo caer.

-Ahora sí, dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hacías con el objeto que me dio mi padre?.

El sujeto se levantó, se me paro en frente mío y me observo por unos largos segundos, quizás minutos.

-Oye, responde-. Se enfadaba cada vez más.

El sujeto se me acerca lentamente, me da miedo, pero no lo demuestro, luego se quita la capa negra que llevaba dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-Tu… t-tu… No puede s-ser…

*Sonido de despertador*

Miku salta de la cama.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos? todo fue sólo un sueño.

Rápidamente abre el cajón de su mesita de luz y busca algo dentro de él, suspira aliviada.- Ahí estas-. Sonríe y toma un papel algo arrugado, se podría notar que era algo viejo, lo abre lentamente y este decía "Te amo hija y sin importar lo que pase, siempre lo haré", susurra .-Yo también papá, al menos te pude volver a ver-. Vuelve a suspirar, sonríe y guarda el papel en su lugar, acto seguido se recuesta en la cama y mira hacia el techo.- Todo fue sólo un sueño…

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas sólo pregunten ñwñ jiji los quieroooo ¡babay!


End file.
